The Makara Twins
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Gamzee had a twin sister? What would happen? How will these two Capricorn trolls deal with everything, as they say s* *t happens... Rated T for... Gamzee, Karkat and language. Chapter 1 should be up soon! Either O.C X Karkat or Nepeta x Karkat or Nepeta x Gamzee.


**The Makara Twins.**

**Biography.**

* * *

**Name:** Fayeia Makara ( Pronounced Faye-a.)

**Age:** 7.4 Alternian solar sweeps (16 earth years.)

**Relations: **

Gamzee Makara** (Twin.) **

Kurloz Makara **( Dancestor.)**

Grand Highblood **( Ancestor.)**

Feferi Peixes** (Moirail.)**

Karkat Vantas** (Flush-crush.)**

Eridan Ampora **( Kismesis.)**

**Typing style:** ( Example: _MAybE yOU shOUld try tO bE nIcEr?_) Adds a ^.^ or a :D face at the end. Her vowels are in capitals showing her occasional emphasis on them. Occasionally puts emphasis on words.

**God Teir:** The Heir of Time.

**Personality:** Even though she is Gamzee's twin, Fayeia is the opposite personality of her brother. She's more quiet and has a less sadistic personality. She's smart, sarcastic, funny, kind, brave and sweet.

**Looks like:** Has the same blood colour and eye colour as Gamzee, her lips are a darker version of her purple blood. She had horns like Gamzee's but shorter by three inches. She has black hair that stops mid-back in messy curls ( sort of like Meulin's hair.) she also has a side fringe that covers her left eye and part of her left cheek. She is about an inch or so smaller than Karkat. She wears a grey tank-top with a purple Capricorn symbol on it, black leggings, purple shoes and a light and dark purple scarf. She has one streak of purple in her hair on each side.

**Friends:** Karkat, Nepeta, Gamzee, Ferferi, Tavros, Sollux, Equius, Terezi, Dave, John, Rose, Jane and Eridan (When he's not being a jackass.)

**Non-friends:** Vriska, Aradia and Eridan (When he is being a jackass.)

**Weapon:** Boomerang throwing knives.

**History:** Fayeia is Gamzee's non-identical twin. Somehow when Gamzee was an egg, the egg split into two, thus Fayeia also became a wriggler alongside her twin and grew up with him. Gamzee often refers to Fayeia as _'' The real mother fu**in' miracle in this hell hole.''_ Fayeia unlike most of the high-bloods, doesn't care about her blood heritage, she just excepts everyone for who they are and deals with it. Once when talking to Karkat she fully explained how Gamzee is about her _''He may be high as hell sometimes, but he's protective and caring of me, its just the way he is, don't know why, don't care why, he's my brother and that's all that matters, he really is a nice jackass though.''_ She also complains about the streaks in her hair saying _'' I really don't want to look like a wanna-be Eridan, thank you very much.''_ Surprisingly, she get's along very well with Karkat saying_ '' Karkat may be a bitch sometimes, but once you get to know the guy under the whiny bitch facade, he's really nice, no, Dave, I'm not kidding, stop laughing, I really am not kidding.''_ Unlike her brother, Fayeia doesn't have an addiction to Faygo and Sopor slime. She has Faygo once a week to keep her more calm.

* * *

**A/N: HI! This is my first Homestuck story, woo! Karkat, shall we do the disclaimer?**

**Karkat: I COULDN'T GIVE A CRAP IF I TRIED!**

**Me: No need to yell...**

**Karkat: I HAVE RIGHTS!**

**Me: DON'T FU**IN' YELL!**

**Karkat: ...**

**Me: I don't own Homestuck in any way, if I did Karkat x Nepeta would have happened already.**

**Karkat: *blushes***

**Me: D'aw... Or Nepeta x Gamzee...**

**Gamzee: That would be a mother fu**in' miracle... *blushes and fantasizes***

**Karkat: WHY WOULD NEPETA LOVE THE WANNA-BE-CLOWN THAT GET'S HIGH?!**

**Me: Somebody's jealous! (/^.^\)**

**Gamzee: Ain't that the mother fu**in' truth...* takes sip of Faygo***

**Karkat: I'M NOT! GAMZEE'S JUST...GAMZEE(?)**

**Gamzee: ... rude, plain mother fu**in' rude.**

**Me: Ain't that the truth. *slaps Gamzee's hand in epic high five***

**Karkat: I'm leaving *storms out of door***

**Me: Where did that door come from?**

**Gamzee: Its a mother fu**in' miracle...**

**Me: -.-**


End file.
